Porn Site
by Johzanne
Summary: How these thirteen year old boys ended up on a porn site, they don't want to remember. All they know is that they had a problem and a burning need to deal with it, fueled by teenage hormones.


"You're hard?!"

"No shit, Sherlock, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I-I didn't! What do w-we do now?"

Levi sighed and rubbed his temples. "You're hard too, huh?"

"... Maybe."

Levi looked up at the computer screen still playing the video. It was a stupid fucking idea for the two friends to watch porn together, but here they are.

"Look, we can... Either take turns in the bathroom to deal with it..."

"Or...?" Eren asked while blushing more than he ever had in his life.

"We... Could... Try what they're, uhm, doing... On there..." Levi answered with his eyes supposedly glued on the screen, mainly not to look at Eren.

Eren squeaked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You want to p-put yo-"

Eren stopped when Levi blushed furiously and shook his head no.

"Just... The first part... With the hands." He clarified while nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

How these thirteen year old boys ended up on a porn site, they don't want to remember. All they know is that they had a problem and a burning need to deal with it, fueled by teenage hormones.

Eren's eyes widened at the suggestion, but the twitching in his pants had him nodding. With shaky legs, Eren stood up and walked over to his bed to awkwardly lay down. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly pushed his pants off, dropping it on the floor after pulling it off.

He looked at Levi and squeaked. "D-Don't just look at m-me!"

The raven snapped out of his daze and had to tear his eyes off of Eren. He'd always known his friend was attractive, but hot damn, seeing him naked was doing crazy stuff to his heart.

Levi stood up and dropped his pants to the floor. Insecurity washed over the teen when Eren's eyes trailed up his scrawny, pale legs. He squeezed his legs together and pulled his shirt down with his palms to cover himself again.

Eren smiled a bit. They were in the most awkward situation possible, but above all, they were still best friends and he knew how to comfort Levi.

"Hey..." He cleared his throat. "You're okay, this is okay, okay?" Levi nodded a bit but didn't look up. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath... Just relax, you look really good."

Levi let out a breath he was holding and met Eren's eyes with a small smile. Eren reached his hand out and gulped as Levi took it and climbed over him on the bed. Their nerves were slightly calmer now.

They were friends, they knew each other, this was fine. Just... Relax.

Levi slowly took the edge of Eren's shirt and bunched it up on his chest, revealing his forming abs. They looked at each other with wide eyes for a few awkward moments before the raven pulled his shirt off.

Eren's heart raced again as a perfect, pale chest was revealed to his excited eyes. It felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his throat when Levi's shaky hand drifted over his aching erection.

Silver eyes looked questioningly into green ones while a cold hand wrapped around Eren's member. He nodded and cautiously circled his hand around Levi's member that he's been trying not to look at.

"C-Can... Uhm, we p-please close our eyes?" Levi squeaked. They've gotten this far and he wasn't about to let himself chicken out. And besides, he really needs to get off. Eren nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, the same way Levi was doing.

Levi took a deep breath and squeezed him. Eren's breath hitched and Levi started moving his hand. Up and down, up and down. Easy, just keep doing it.

Eren let out a soft moan before starting to mirror Levi's movements. Levi gasped and moved his hand faster over his member.

"Mmnh... E-Eren, yes..."

Levi panted and Eren moaned again. He cracked open his eyes and gasped when he saw the state Levi was in.

His best friend was sitting naked on his lap, his dick in his hand, as unbelievable as it was, and pumping him in a way that felt just so good.

And even more, his head was leaning back to show his flawless neck with a shiny layer of sweat over it. His throat moved as he panted and softly moaned Eren's name.

"A-Ah, Levi~" Eren moaned out and moved his hand faster. He was breathless as he watched Levi's hips buck into his hand.

"Eren... Eren... Oh god, Eren, I-I..."

Eren nodded, even though Levi's eyes were still closed.

"M-Me too..."

Eren stopped pumping him and rubbed over the head, hoping it felt as good for Levi as it did on himself.

Seconds later Levi tensed and released in Eren's hand. The brunette's eyes widened as he watched Levi's release splash on his hand and mess on their chests. Levi's member still pulsed in Eren's hand, pushing out the last bit leaking from the top.

Eren was so close and released when Levi tightened his grip on him, practically squeezing the jizz out of him.

Eren moaned loudly as he came, throwing his head back, but still looked up to see Levi open up his eyes and watch him enjoy his orgasm.

They panted and looked at each other, both a little shocked that they actually did that.

Levi nervously bit his lip and leaned down until his face was hovering over Eren's. His heart was pounding. For a moment, they just breathed in each other's breaths, before Levi pressed his soft, untouched lips to his.

And as they kissed, they both realized that this friendship was going to bloom into something much more intimate.


End file.
